Mirrors reflect light, but so does Snow
by Jellytaco
Summary: Princess Weiss Winters is in Ponyville for a simple tradition from her home Kingdom or is this Alicorn here for a darker purpose? (Set before Twilight becomes a Princess, as started this before she was and never finished it, but decided to cuz I'm in the MLP mood)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the MLP Fim Franchise- just my Oc's and oc place; Athens. Which I should explain briefly, Athena created the Chariot and Poseidon, the ruler of horse's- also created the Pegasi with Medusa- I'm sure you can look it up :)**

Princess Celestia was very much to surprised to recieve a letter from none other than Princess Weiss, from the neighbouring Kingdom; Athens, a snow base kingdom. Princess Weiss was yet to be crowned and it was tradition for the next in line to visit neighbouring Kingdoms to make connections for the future. She had met Weiss once, when Weiss was a small Filly. A charming one at that, quite clumsy. Sending a letter to Twilight Sparkle, she awaited a response, which would not take long and sure enough with in minutes there was a response.

Weiss looked out of the carriage as it was carried by Elk, native to her Land. She badly missed her friends already, but she had to wait atleast a week before they could visit. Things weren't great in her Kingdom, the secruity had tightened to the point where if you needed to leave, you had fill out a form a week prior. Somepony had tried to smuggle in some illegal gems, thus secruity increased. In her carriage, she sat lonely as she breathed out of her snout. For many hours, she sat still as an icicle. She had to be proper despite her efforts to want a Kingdom that was not consumed with poverty, her royal subjects chose to ignore the under dogs, problems don't go away by ignoring them.

Weiss's mane was pure white, held in a bun as her bangs spiraled down to her slender shoulders. Her coat colour being a light blue, around her hooves were crytalized ice in the form of elegant snow flakes. Her tail was white aswell, with the tip being a light blue held in a bun, to stop snow getting caught in it. If you looked at her cutie mark, you would see nothing but small circle that was coloured white. Due to the light reflecting off, it could be seen better when snow was their to reflect the light to allow her Cutie mark to be seen, but in this natural light, it just looked like a circle. In her Land, it was a beautiful snowflake the sparkled. It also became highlighted when she used magic or when standing on an reflective surface.

Using her Magic, she pulled out her bag on the other side of the carriage, openning it, she looked at her photo's with her friends. They were the most odd bunch ever. A Royal, a cherry Pegasi, a way to forgetful Earth Pony and her shy Unicorn and her, a Alicorn, she remembered when she got her cutie mark and it changed her life and yet, she still clung to her friendship and surprisingly, it stuck. Weiss was surprised by the amount of land that wasn't covered by snow, this would be the very first time stepping hoof on dry land. The large gates opened to Canterlot and Ponies were staring at her in the carriage. The Crown on her head was a dead give away she was Royalty. Her crown, was oddly made from ice and sparkled. The Ice of a Wendigo Mane, it never melted and it was passed down to every Pony who was destined to become the next leader.

The carriage stopped as her Elk stopped. The door was openned by a Royal Guard, who helped her out. She saw them grab her bags, her hoofs were oddly tingling at the sensation at the warm ground. Her strides were uncertain, like the ground was going to turn into lava, as she made her way to the Castle. Ponies and Stallions were gathering in the street as she walked past, they looked very happy. Offering a small smile, she kept walking. Upon entering the Throne Room of another Princess, she thanked the guards. With her two bags, plus her satchel, she used her magic to place them at the back of the room before trotting to the Princess.

"Princess Winter Weiss, it's lovely to see you again" Celestia says as Weiss blushes.

"Please call me Weiss, I'd prefer if I was treated as an equal to everyone else" she says as she bows her head slightly.

"I see, well please to do the same to me" the older Alicorn says as she nods "I'm happy that you decided to keep traditions and I hope you enjoy your stay here in Equestria"

"Thank you for having me" Weiss says.

"I have organised for my finest flyers to perform for you tonight and in the morning send you to my Student in Ponyville to stay there for a while as we renovate the guest rooms here"

"Thank you again"

Weiss watched in awe as the Pegasi flew around, the Pegasi in her country mainly flew around to make sure no Snow Golems were breaching the Kingdom. Snow Golems were creatures from Himallama's, that would often try and take over the Kingdom or eat their food. Stomping her hoofs in joy, she was smiling. It was mainly Earth Ponies who entertained, doing many flips and tricks. Celestia looked over to Weiss who was engrossed with the Pegasi, she knew that Weiss would be a compassionate leader and would lead her Kingdom to great things.

Ponies in Ponyville were excited to see Princess Celestia and another Royal. Twilight Sparkle looked over to new Princess, she looked a little nervous. Nonetheless she was excited to have a Pony from foreign lands. After introductions, Celestia left again and the crowd dispersed. Weiss trotted towards Twilight, as they headed to her house.

"You can just put you things in this room" Twilight says as Weiss nods and places her things in the spare room "If you want we can go into two and get some lunch, maybe met some of my friends"

"That sounds lovely" Weiss says as Spike comes out of no where, spooking Weiss as she stumbles back and knocks into a book shelf, causing a book to fall on her snout, spooking her further and running into a wall "Oww"

"It's alright Princess, Spike is very friendly" Twilight says as Weiss removes the book and puts it back in the shelf before walking to Spike.

"Are all 'Spike's' friendly?" she asks cocking her head.

"Spike is a baby dragon and my helper" Twilight says as Spike walks over offering his claw out to her as she stares down at him, before a blush stains her cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Spike"

"Hello Spike, I am Weiss Winter, it nice to meet you"

"That sandwhich was very nice" Weiss says as Twilight nods.

"Agreed, now let's go and see if Pinkie Pie is at Sugar Cube Corner" Twilght says as Spike rides on her back.

"Is that a store?"

"Yes, they sell sweet treats"

"A Sweet Treat?"

"Have you never had a Cupcake before?" Spike asks as she shakes her head.

"In my land we only grow the essentials for living and make do with that, so we don not waste resources" Weiss says.

"Okay, you have to try-" Spike was cut off.

"Heeyyy Twilight! Oh who is this? Are you new to Ponyville?! I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie says as Weiss is a little overwhelmed by the bouncing pony.

"Yes, I'm Weiss Winter, I'm visiting" she says as Pinkie Pie smiles.

"Pinkie, she's a Princess from The Land of Snow" Twilight says as Weiss blushes.

"It is very nice to meet you Pinkie Pie" Weiss says.

"Same here, sorry for not addressing you-"

"No, please, I wish to be treated as an equal" Weiss says.

"Anyway, she was saying she's never had a cupcake!" Spike says as Pinkie gasps loudly before disappearing and reappearing with a tower of cupcakes.

"Here, try them all" Pinkie shouts as Weiss is forced to eat all of the cupcakes, she finally managed to swallow the last one.

"It's defintely a weird taste, like berries that grow in my garden. Tarty and some tangy, then others were a pleasent creamy texture. Thank you Pinkie Pie" Weiss says as she licks her lips.

"I'm glad you like them, here have some more for later!" Pinkie says as she gives Weiss a box full of cupcakes.

"Ah, thank you"

"Pinkie, I was showing Weiss around and wondering if you knew where the others were?'' Twilight asks as Pinkie Pie shrugs.

The first week had almost come to end, with Twilght showing her around and all of her friends seemed to be busy everytie she took Weiss around, so Twilight decided after trying to get everyone in one place, to just wander around and hope for the best and that's how Weiss met Applejack.

"An apple?" Weiss asks as she taps it with her hoof.

"The best here in Equestria!" Applejack says as Weiss bends her head down and taking a slow bite, spitting it out, she back tracked tripping over a bucket and hitting somepony.

"Weiss!" Twilight shouts as the dust clears.

"Ugh" Weiss moans rubbing her horn as she gets up, turning she saw a Stallion picking himself up "Oh my, I am so sorry!"

"Big Mac" Applejack says as she looks at the blushing princess "This is Princess Weiss, from Athens, she visiting. Anyway, are you okay?"

"Eyup" came his response as Weiss takes a few steps back rubbing her head.

"I am so sorry, it's just when I bit into the Apple, well it was such a surprise that it tasted sweet, I mean it grows on tree's like the ones that grow in my kingdom, but most the fruits from them are bland tasting and I was just surprised and I choked a little, please forgive me" Weiss says as Applejack starts laughing.

"Y'all don't need to apologize, Big Mac is alright... right?"

"Eyup"

"Oh thank goodness" Weiss says as she nervously laughs as Twilight suddenly bursts into the conversation.

"Princess Weiss, I just saw Rareity walking by, quickly before she disappears" the frantic purple pony spouts dragging Weiss away.

"A princess?!" and cue the swoon "You have the most lovely mane, it must be the snow and no dirt, please let me do your measurements!"

"No, I'm okay" Weiss says as she looks a little spooked by the fangirling pony.

"C'mon just lift up your wings and we can do this very quickly-" Rareity says as she walks towards Weiss with a dark aura.

"Um, um, um... I actually- oh look, is that dashing prince coming to propose and take you away in a diamond carriage?" Weiss says pointing in a random direction, causing Rareity to look and Weiss to get the hell out of there, she got lost as she slowed town and wandered about.

Weiss horn started tingling. She began bowing her head and using her horn to try and determine where is was coming from. It was coming from the South as she took her Satchel off and cantered in the direction her horn was telling her to go. It wasn't long before she saw the problem. A small Pegasi was descending from the clouds, the others were too far away and with no other Pegasi in sight, Weiss started running towards to where he was estimated to land. Her wings tried to unlock themselves as she got closer. Sighing, she bowed her head, as her horn began to glow, as a flurry of snow appeared on the ground as the small Pegasi landed in it, causing it to spray outwards. Sheltering her eyes, she trotted over to the young filly.

"Are you alright?" she asks as she picks him up with her magic and placing him in the sun.

He was shivering. The sudden impact with her snow, must of sent him into Winter Shock. A term familiar in her land. His case was mild and would go away due to the warm climate. It was when a young filly is trapped in the cold or left in the cold of her land and they go into shock, rendering them helpless. She remembered when she fell into the cold current of the icy sea when she learning to use her wings. She managed to swim to an iceberg and stayed there for little over a week. After that, she never flew again. But not because of the fear. No, it was something much deeper than that, something no pony should ever know.


End file.
